cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Aluca-Maszo: The Hollow Man
Unknown Author. Category:CreepyPasta Article "It's ok, tell us what you saw that night. Please, we can't help you if you don't." A frightened woman sat before the police officer "I was laying my baby girl down to go to sleep, it was late and I wanted to take a shower, you know? So I just got out and me-being a single mother-wanted to check on my girl, when I got there--" "What happened?" "IT stood over her, stroking her face. There was a light and--" her voice cracked "Now she's gone." "Then what?" "It looked at me. I'll never forget those horrible red eyes and the blackness around them." Alexander Peets was an undercover investigator, his job was simply a "get in, get out, and don't die" procedure. He did his job because he simply loved justice. He was almost in love with the look on the perp' s face when he pulled out his gun and finally yelled "FREEZE!" But this was different. He wasn't doing just a petty drug bust, he was investigating a string of murders happening in their area. The murders, when looked at separately appeared unconnected; stabbing, shooting, poison, and even strangling. But the strange thing was that there was always a coal dust stain beside the body. Naturally, Peets felt the connection could be worth checking out. He decided his first investigation be held within a local cult. They were practically harmless, usually raving in front of malls or restaurants about "Cleansing ourselves of our sins in the name of HajiHaji" or whatever the hell the name was. But Peets joined in anyways, his disguise helped him fit in as best he could. It took a while to gain their trust, but it was worth it. They led the "hold of young lambs" to the "cleansing light of their God" or some shit. In reality it was a clearing in the woods around his town. He was placed with the group in front of a giant effigy of an eagle. He looked at the floor, which was covered in coal dust, mistletoe, ash, and a strange green powder. He snapped his head forward at the loud, booming voice. "Welcome young lambs," the cult leader stood in front of the effigy "We are here to worship the savior of our immortal souls, the ancient being of freedom and power" his billowing robe flowed behind him from some invisible wind. "We pledge to Him the soul of another sinner, so that He may save our souls" he produced a small ragdoll from his cloak "This man has been investigating us for months, trying to join us as a True Follower. Alexander Peets, We sacrifice you." The cult leader pulled a long pin from his pocket, stabbing the Peets doll in the kidney. The real Peets cried out as the pin ripped his flesh and destroyed the organ. He collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. The leader became worried, how many of his own followers could betray him without his knowing? He began to hurriedly chant in ancient tongue. Peets rolled about, his blood mixed with the coal dust, and the dust entered his wound, fire seemed to erupt from his insides and melt his organs. The leader watched above the followers as the dust flew in a cyclone, ripping off chunks of skin, gouging out their eyes, ripping them limb from limb and reducing them to the very dust they stood on. The cyclone slowed, the followers had all died except Peets, who sat there, watching the dust flow around him until the last words were said "Aluca-Maszo." Peets watched the dust fly into him, his skin became pitch black, the dust entered his wound, burning the wound closed. His eyes were being ripped apart, tears of blood ran down his cheeks and his eyes remained only a glowing red energy. His lips were fused shut and his features smoothed to a single surface. When the dust settled, he was all that remained in the clearing. He stood, no longer the man in the disguise, all that remained in his head were the words "Aluca-Maszo" he slowly made his way to the leader. "W-w-what the hell are you?" He screamed as Peets slashed at him with his clawed hand. Thick, red blood flowed from his wounds. What was once Peets began to part its jaws, his skin tore, deep holes in his smooth face formed as he could only answer in the words "Aluca-Maszo" in a quiet, whispering voice. the leader's eyes widened as a bright red light appeared in the mouth. Sucking up the leader and reducing him to the dust he used to kill Peets with. He was no longer Alexander Peets. He was Aluca-Maszo: The Hollow Man.